Drunken Declarations
by visibility
Summary: Special A: Birthday parties are joyous occasions but Hikari Hanazono is soon to learn that the aftereffects of alcohol do not suit her constitution. Kei/Hikari


Disclaimer: I am not a talented artist nor a creative story teller. Case in point I did not create nor do I own the characters of Special A/SA. The amazing manga-ka Minami Maki did.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Any reviews would be helpful beyond measure unless they are simply spam. Please be kind to me. bows

* * *

_**Drunken Declarations**_

One-shot

* * *

"Hikari? Hikari are you in there?" a panicked voice called from the outside of the restroom door. When no one answered the door was slammed open violently.

As he walked in he caught sight of the girl he had been looking for hunched over the sink. Her turquoise dress hanging delicately off of her curves as she clutched the edges of the modern metal basin. One arm hung over the basin, making use of every available cold space hoping to shock her body out of the alcohol induced stupor while the other trailed upon the floor. She did not seem to be aware of him standing there.

He coughed in what he believed was a sophisticated manner.

She remained on the floor. Face turned away from the door.

"Hikari?" he murmured, gently placing a hand on her bare shoulder. She shuddered slightly at the touch and glanced over at him.

"K-Kei?" she asked with eyebrows raised, lips pursed, and a completely confounded expression upon her face. "What are you doing in here?"

The blond man looked as though he wanted to smash his head (or the head of any innocent member of the SA group who were huddled outside of the bathroom door) into the glass mirrors. "The real question is what do you think you are doing in _here_?" One of his eyebrows twitched convulsively as he glanced around the room.

"Well I had to go to the bathroom. Do you have a problem with that?" Hikari questioned with annoyance. He caught a whiff of the acidic scent of vomit in the bathroom and didn't have to ask why. She was second to him even in her ability to hold alcohol.

"No problem whatsoever but have you looked at the room around you?"

"Have you? I mean, you can't just barge into the women's bathroom. Look around at the cream tiles and the…" she paused and her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Were you perhaps about to mention the…urinals?" Kei questioned innocently as Hikari's face turned a brighter red than even the sake had managed to make it.

"Err no. I was just going to mention how…clean everything looks."

"Clean?" Kei's right eyebrow punctuated his doubt filled question.

"Yep, it is very clean and I'm going to leave now," she muttered as she attempted to twist around and reach the door but slipped in the process. Landing hard on the tile floor she quickly discovered that it was not as clean as she previously stated.

Kei knelt down on the bathroom floor next to her, ignoring the odd liquids and substances from the floor which were beginning to soak into his once pristine suit. Gently brushing a long strand of hair from her face he watched as her eyes gradually grew heavier.

"You are ridiculous, you know that Hikari? Why do you always push yourself so hard?" he whispered with more than a twinge of frustration. Most people would at least accept occasional defeat and concede drinking contests occurring at birthdays rather than rushing into the men's restroom to nearly pass out alone.

"What did you say?" she muttered. She seemed to be gradually losing her focus upon his face and he could see that she would soon pass out completely.

"Nothing important Miss Number Two."

"Don't call me that." Even before she had finished her feeble defense her head began to droop. Kei gave her one glance before he scooped her completely off of the grimy floor and cradled her in his arms.

The bathroom door opened and Kei smoothly moved towards the entrance of the restaurant, sidestepping the other five members of SA as he carried his dear friend and rival towards the door.

"Sir?" the maitre d' asked as he caught sight of Kei, the son of Master Takishima, carrying a young woman from the powder room through one of the most expensive restaurants in the entire prefecture.

"Please call our car please," Kei commanded, leaving a restaurant of staring people in his wake.

Three minutes later Kei's chauffeur was smoothly driving a limousine towards a loft apartment with two passengers. Kei was using one hand to trace ovals of varying sizes on Hikari's back as she slept peacefully in his arms. With his other he pushed back the long black hair that had miraculously managed to stay in its half-ponytail away from her eyes so he could gaze upon the face of the person who had tormented him for fourteen years of his life.

"I love you Hikari," he whispered into her ear as he looked at her tranquil, unconscious face.

"Love you too," she said with a dazed smile.

"Don't say important things when you are drunk, idiot," he scoffed before gently leaning down to brush a kiss onto her cheek. All in all it had been a decent twentieth birthday.

* * *

End Author's Note: Kei may seem slightly less violent than usual because he is twenty and I believe by then he would have become less visibly (or at least would be untraceable in his acts of violence). Hikari actually seems aware of her own feelings rather than clueless. gasp I have only watched episodes 1-12 (aka what are available as of now for the anime) and have read 22 chapters of the manga. Based upon what I know I believe Hikari will eventually figure out that she likes Kei and as such I made the assumption that when they are in college she will have figured it out (hopefully but I am not holding my breath).


End file.
